I Swear
by Miss hee
Summary: Kebahagiaan tidak berasal dari orang lain tapi kebahagian itu berasal dari dirimu sendiri. All EXO OTP. GS!
1. Chapter 1

**I SWEAR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast : EXO OTP**

 **Warning : GS, gaje, typo kececeran.**

 **PLEASE LEAVE THIS PAGE IF YOU DONT LIKE MY STORY! I ACCEPT YOUR OPINON BUT, PLEASE DONT JUDGE ME!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Senja disore hari adalah hal paling indah yang sangat menyegarkan mata bahkan hanya dengan cahaya jingga yang memancar dilangit yang biru itu dapat membuat semua orang bahagia, mungkin saja. Dan hal itu benar-benar nyata bagi keenam gadis yang tengah duduk ditepi pantai dan saling menyandarkan kepala mereka pada bahu satu sama lainnya.

Mungkin sangat kecil kemungkinan seseorang mempunyai masalah atau takdir yang sama, namun pada kenyataannya itu terjadi pada mereka.

Baik cinta ataupun keluarga mereka tidak seberuntung orang kebanyakan. Menurut mereka cinta bahagia hanyalah sebuah fiktif belaka yang terdapat pada novel atau drama picisan. Mereka selalu menganggap jika takdir tidak akan pernah memihak mereka sampai kapanpun. Walaupun mereka sangat menginginkan romansa layaknya seorang gadis yang diperlakukan manis.

Dan jika takdir memihak mereka maka itu akan terjadi sebentar saja dan tidak berapa lama takdir akan mulai menyakiti mereka secara perlahan-lahan hingga menimbulkan luka yang mendalam bagi mereka.

Tapi disisi lain mereka sangat bersyukur karena takdir telah mempertemukan mereka dan menyatukan mereka. Setidaknya saat ini mereka memiliki sahabat yang begitu perhatian dan selalu berada disisi mereka baik dalam keadaan suka ataupun duka.

Seorang gadis dengan hotpans berwarna hitam yang dipadukan sweater kebesarannya berwarna biru itu kini mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mulai berlari mendekati ombak yang menggulung kecil.

"Apa kalian akan tetap diam disana?" Tanya gadis itu dengan berkacak pinggang dan menggelengkan kepalanya seolah melarang semua gadis yang duduk disana untuk tetap diam tanpa melakukan apapun.

Tak mendapat respon dari para gadis yang duduk disana gadis itupun membalikkan badannya dan merentangkan tangannya menikmati angin yang menerpa dirinya serta ombak kecil yang menerjang kaki mugilnya.

Disisi lain kelima gadis yang sedang terduduk itu saling melemparkan tatapan yang entah apa itu dengan disertai smirk jahil mereka.

Tanpa basa basi lagi mereka bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka dan menghampiri gadis bersweater biru tadi. Keempat gadis tadi menghampiri gadis bersweater biru dan satu gadis yang mengenakan hotpans hitam dengan kemeja berwarna putih yang kebesaran itu kini mengambil kamera untuk memotret dan merkam kejadian disana.

Dan benar saja dengan rencana mereka benar-benar berhasil keempat gadis tadi bertugas mengangkat tubuh mungil gadis bersweater biru itu dan kemudian menjatuhkan tubuh itu ke air laut yang asin, namun sebelumnya mereka mengayunkan tubuh itu terlebih dahulu hingga akhirnya mereka menjatuhkannya di air.

Terdengar teriakan dari gadis bersweater biru saat ia diangkat oleh para sahabatnya dan diceburkan didalam air. Sedangkan suara tawa keluar dari mulut manis para sahabatnya itu tak terkecuali dengan gadis berkemeja putih yang sedang memegang kamera.

Keempat gadis yang menjatuhkan gadis bersweater biru itu langsung berhamburan berlari karena takut jika gadis bersweater biru itu akan balas dendam.

Dan benar saja saat gadis bersweater biru itu sudah berdiri, ia langsung mengejar para sahabatnya dan mencipratkan air laut yang terasa asin itu kepada teman-temannya.

Mungkin mereka merasa iri dengan pasangan adam-hawa yang saling mencintai dan selalu bertingkah manis dan romantis tapi saat mereka berbagi kebersamaan dalam tawa mereka seperti ini maka pasangan itulah yang akan merasa iri dengan mereka.

Mereka berenam adalah Kim Minseok, Xi Luhan, Huang Zitao, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo dan Zhang Yixing. Enam gadis yang bersahabat dan saling terbuka satu sama lain dengan kisah cinta yang berbeda walaupun bernasib sama. Tersakiti dan menderita karena cinta mereka sendiri.

Dan beruntunglah takdir mempersatukan mereka untuk saling menguatkan dan saling menyemangati satu sama lain hingga mereka dapat bertahan dalam kehidupan kelam mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hai? Hee bawa ff baru egen dan ini postan pertama Hee di screenplay. Maaf jika typo bertebaran dan bahasa yang tidak sesuai dengan KBBI. Dan tolong yang tidak suka jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca karena author sensitif dan mudah down.**_

 _ **Dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca, mereview, memfollow serta memfavoritkan.**_

 _ **Happy New Year!**_

 _ **See you~~**_

 _ **Salam cinta dari Hee :***_

 _ **.**_

' _ **Dongvil'**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I SWEAR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EXO'S OTP. GS!**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hanya ada canda tawa diantara kita."  
-I SWEAR-_

 **.**

"Sialan! Bisakah kau memakai pakaianmu dan jangan telanjang di depanku!" Maki seorang gadis bermata panda yang sedang terduduk di sofa dengan camilan dipangkuannya sambil menatap layar televisi di depannya.

Namun kegiatannya tersebut terganggu karena ulah seorang gadis lain yang memiliki lesung pipi berjalan berkeliaran di depannya mengenakan pakaian yang dapat dikatakan tidak layak, ia hanya mengenakan bra dan celana dalamnya. Bayangkan saja siapa yang tak terganggu dengan ulah gadis tersebut. Mungkin jika yang duduk di sofa tersebut adalah seorang laki-laki bisa saja gadis itu langsung dibanting di atas ranjang dan mengukungkanya dengan desahanan yang mengalun mengisi malam panjang gadis tersebut.

"Sebaiknya kau bercermin nona!" Balas gadis itu yang tak terima dengan apa yang dikatakan temannya tersebut.

Mendengar hal tersebut gadis yang terduduk di sofa tersebut segera menatap dirinya sendiri melihat bagaimana penampilannya saat itu yang tak jauh berebda dengan gadis itu. Mengetahui hal tersebut gadis itu itu hanya menunjukkan deretan gigi putih rapihnya.

Melihat cengiran temannya tersebut gadis itu segera mengambil bantal di sofa tersebut dan melemparkannya tepat pada wajah cantik gadis tersebut. Lalu ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping gadis itu.

"Dimana yang lain?" Tanya seorang gadis yang memiliki pipi layaknya bakpao, yang baru saja datang dan dengan penampilan yang tak jauh berbeda dengan kedua gadis tersebut.

Ia akhirnya ikut bergabung dengan kedua gadis tersebut dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa dekat kedua gadis tersebut.

"Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Luhan mungkin sedang pergi ke club. Bukankah biasanya mereka bertiga seperti itu?" Jawab seorang gadis yang memiliki lesung pipi di wajah manisnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka suka sekali pergi ke club?" Tanya seorang gadis yang bermata panda.

"Karena mereka gila." Jawab gadis yang bermata sipit dengan diiringi tawa di akhir kalimatnya.

"Kau benar!" Seru kedua gadis yang lain dengan tawa puas mereka.

Plakkk...plakkk...plakkk...

Saat ketiganya sedang asyik tertawa, sebuah geplakan cukup keras mendarat pada kepala ketiganya hingga membuat mereka meringis kesakitan.

"Berani-beraninya kalian membicarakanku dibelakangku." Ucap seorang gadis yang bermata sipit dengan dress yang cukup ketat dan sedikit terbuka.

"Kau kurang ajar Baek, aku ini lebih tua darimu!" Ucap gadis yang sama-sama memiliki mata sipit.

"Setidaknya badanku lebih tinggi darimu Eonni." Jawab gadis yang dipanggil Baek tersebut yang ternyata memiliki nama Bekhyun.

"Kemari kau bocah!" Ancam gadis tersebut dan segera saja ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menghampiri Baekhyun.

Dengan cepat ia segera membalas perbuatan Baekhyun dan menggeplak kepala gadis itu.

"YA! Minseok eonni kau merusak penampilanku!" Protes Baekhyun tak terima.

Mendengar protes Baekhyun, gadis yang ternyata bernama Minseok tersebut justru semakin gencar mengacak-acak rambut panjang Baekhyun yang terurai.

"Akan ku bantu Eonni." Kata gadis yang berlesung pipi yang sejak tadi asyik menonton.

"Kemarilah Yixing, gadis nakal ini perlu di beri pelajaran." Ucap Minseok.

Dan saat itu pula Yixing bergabung dengan Minseok dan memukuli pantat Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merasa dikroyok kedua temannya itu tak bisa banyak melakukan apapun kecuali hanya protes.

"Mereka kenapa Tao?" Tanya seorang gadis bermata belo yang baru saja datang pada seorang gadis yang bermata panda yang duduk di sofa.

Penampilan gadis tersebut tak jauh berbeda dengan penampilan Baekhyun.

Gadis bernama Tao, yang tadinya sibuk melihat dan menertawakan para eonninya itu kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Oh Kyungsoo eonni." Sapa Tao dengan senyumannya.

"Mereka sedang mengerjai Baekhyun eonni." Jawab Tao santai dan kembali melihat dan menertawakan Baekhyun yang teraniyaya.

Gadis yang bernama Kyungsoo itupun hanya duduk diam dan melihat Baekhyun.

"Astaga! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Kaget seorang gadis bermata rusa yang kini baru saja datang dan melihat kejadian itu.

"Kau mau bergabung dengan kami Luhan?" Tanya Minseok dengan santainya dan masih memporak-porandakan rambut Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja aku ikut!" Jawab gadis bernama Luhan dan langsung berhambur ke arah Minseok yang sibuh mengacaukan rambut Baekhyun dan Yixing yang sibuk memegangi tangan Baekhyun.

"Ya! Sialan kau Lu!" Kesal Baekhyun pada temannya itu.

Luhan yang baru saja datang dengan kurang ajarnya membesahi jarinya dengan air liurnya dan menggosok-gosokkan jarinya pada wajah Baekhyun yang sudah terpoles make up dengan sempurna.

Kyungsoo dan Tao tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Kau belum membersihkan eyeliner dan maskaranya Lu!" Kata Kyungsoo dengan semangat.

"Sialan kau Kyung! Harusnya kau membantuku, kau bilang kau kembaranku!" Protes Baekhyun dengan kesal.

"Maafkan aku Baek, tidak untuk hal ini." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan santainya.

"Ya! Baek jangan meremas payudaraku!" Protes Yixing yang merasa ternodai saat Baekhyun meremas dadanya.

Kyungsoo dan Tao yang berperan sebagai penonton itupun hanya tertawa saat melihat kelakuan teman-teman absurdnya.

.

.

.

Sang surya mulai menampakkan dirinya dengan bangganya hingga menembus celah-celah jendela kamar seseorang.

Beberapa orang di kamar tersebut merasa terganggu dengan kedatangan sang surya, dan akhirnya para gadis tersebut perlahan-lahan membuka mata mereka.

"Selamat pagi Zitao!" Sapa seorang gadis yang memiliki surai panjang dengan senyuman berbentuk hatinya.

Ternyata gadis itu telah bangun sejak tadi dan menyibukkan dengan gedget ditangannya. Ia segera meletakkan gadgetnya di atas meja nakas di sebelahnya dan menatap seorang gadis yang bernama Zitao di samping ranjangnya.

"Selamat pagi Kyungsoo eonni." Jawab gadis bernama Zitao dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Selamat Pagi Minseok eonni!" Sapa gadis yang bernama Kyungsoo itu lagi.

"Selamat pagi Kyung." Jawab Minseok dengan senyumannya namun masih dengan mata terpejam.

Tak lama kemudian kedua teman mereka yang lain ikut terbangun.

"Selamat pagi Yixing! Selamat pagi Luhan!" Sapa Kyungsoo lagi dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Selamat pagi Kyung." Jawab Yixing dengan mengucek matanya yang masih terasa lengket.

"Pagi Kyung." Jawab Luhan dengan menguap dan meregangkan otot-ototnya.

Sekarang hanya tinggal satu orang yang belum terbangun dari mimpi indahnya, yaitu gadis yang tidur di samping Kyungsoo. Dan gadis itu adalah Baekhyun.

Sekedar informasi keenam gadis tersebut sedang berlinur bersama dan kini mereka sedang berada di kamar hotel mereka.

Mereka memang sengaja memesan satu kamar dengan tiga ranjang. Alasannya simple saja, yaitu agar ada yang melerai saat mereka saling cakar-mencakar. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya agar mereka bisa saling cakar-mencakar dengan adil.

"Baekhyun belum bangun juga Kyung?" Tanya Luhan saat melihat Baekhyun yang masih terlelap di samping Kyungsoo.

"Bukankah dia selalu seperti itu?" Tanya Yixing yang kini kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Apa jangan-jangan dia bermimpi bertemu dengan pangeran berkuda putih yang tampan dan rupawan?" Tebak Minseok dengan kekehannya.

"Atau mungkin dia sedang bermimpi jika dia sedang mendesah nikmat di bawah pangeran itu?" Tebak Tao yang kini merasa geli sendiri.

"Ewh itu menjijikkan Tao." Ucap Kyungsoo merasa merinding.

Di saat mereka sedang asyik menebak-nebak mimpi gadis itu. Tiba-tiba saja gadis yang asyik dibicarakan itu terbangun.

"Apa hari ini kita akan pulang?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sudah terduduk dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Kami akan meninggalkanmu jika kau tidak juga bangun Baek." Ancam Luhan.

"Baiklah beri aku lima menit." Jawab Baekhyun yang kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang empuk itu.

"Lima menit apanya?" Ucap Tao yang merasa sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan gadis itu.

"Kenapa kalian suka sekali mebullyku?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Karena kau pantas dibully Baek." Jawab Luhan dengan santainya.

"Baiklah aku mengerti jika kalian terlalu iri dengan kecantikanku." Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyumannya.

Seketika itu pula Baekhyun dihadiahi lemparan bantal oleh Minseok, Luhan dan Tao sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya jijik.

Baekhyun sendiri hanya tersenyum senang saat mengetahui jika teman-temannya itu sedang kesal.

"Sialan!" Umpat Minseok.

"Baek, kau tahu? Aku langsung terserang penyakit morning sick." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan menatap Baekhyun kesal.

"Katakan siapa yang menghamilimu Kyung. Aku akan membawanya ke altar agar ia menikah denganmu." Jawab Baekhyun dengan santainya.

"Mati saja kau Baek!" Kesal Kyungsoo dengan memukul Baekhyun dengan bantalnya.

"Baek, air liurmu kemana-mana." Ucap Minseok dengan jahilnya.

Mendengar hal tersebut Baekhyun segera terduduk dan membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"Benarkah? Apa aku masih cantik?" Tanya Baekhyun yang terlihat panik.

"Kau sama sekali tidak cantik Baek, kau terlihat menjijikkan dengan air liurmu." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan santainya.

"Iya Baek, lihat itu dipipimu." Lanjut Tao dengan menunjuk pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun semakin panik dan segera mengusap-usap kedua pipinya agar bekas air liurnya hilang.

"Bakhan air liurmu sampai ke ubun-ubunmu Baek!" Jawab Luhan dengan tawanya.

"Sialan kalian!" umpat Baekhyun dengan kesalnya.

"Ssstt.." Kode Baekhyun yang menunjuk seorang gadis yang terlelap pulas di samping Luhan dengan menggunakan dagunya.

Melihat kode yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun, keempat temannya tersebut saling bertatapan dengan mengeluarkan senyum jahil mereka.

Perlahan tapi pasti kelima gadis tersebut segera melakukan rencana mereka. Kyungsoo sendiri justru berjalan ke dalam kamar mandi dan menyalakan kran agar bathup itu terisi dengan air.

Luhan, Baekhyun, Minseok dan Tao sudah berada di posisi mereka masing-masing. Keempat gadis tersebut bersiap mengangkat Yixing yang terlelap pulas.

Dengan hati-hati mereka membawa Yixing masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Satu...dua..." Hitung Kyungsoo tanpa mengeluarkan suara saat keempat gadis itu berhasil membawa Yixing dan menempatkannya diatas bathup.

"Tiga!" Seru Kyungsoo dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Dan dengan perlahan keempat gadis tersebut melepaskan Yixing hingga membuat gadis tersebut tercebur di dalam bathup.

"HYAAAA!" Teriak Yixing yang terbangun dari tidurnya saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan dingin menyentuh kulitnya.

Sedangkan kelima gadis tersebut sudah berlari keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut dengan tawa terbahak-bahak.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hai hai Hee back bawa cerita ini. Terima kasih buat semua yang udah support Hee baik yang udah favorite, review, dan follow dan juga silent readers. Maaf jika terdapat kesalahan. Dan mungkin konflik akan muncul pada saat yang tepat(?). Terima kasih.**

 **Typo isn't style :v**

 **.**

 **Salam cinta dari Hee :***

 _ **.**_

' _ **Dongvil'**_


End file.
